


Jackets

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Penny shivers while walking Jas and Vincent back home, and Lys notices.





	Jackets

Whenever she can, Lys walks with Penny as she drops Vincent and Jas off.  It’s one of those little, sweet things that Penny does, considering the town is safe.  Lys likes the chance to stroll through town and catch up with some of the younger citizens- as well as spend some time with their attractive teacher.  

Fall turns quickly to winter, and Lys suddenly has a lot more free time.  Feeding the livestock doesn’t take long at all, and while there’s abundant forage, it takes time to grow.  Apart from her trips to the mines, it almost seems like going on holiday. 

Penny shivers as they step out of the library where she teaches, and Lys looks over at her in concern.  She never seems to wear much of a jacket, no matter how cold it gets. 

“Hey, take my jacket,” Lys says.  

“Oh, no, Lys, I couldn’t-”

Lys has already stripped off her jacket, wrapping it around Penny’s shoulders.  She lets her arm linger around Penny just a second longer than necessary. 

“Is that a little warmer?” Lys asks.

Penny blushing, smiling over at her.  “Yes, thank you, Lys.”

“Good,” Lys says.  “I’d hate to see you freeze out here.”

They walk Jas and Vincent the rest of the way in comfortable silence, looping back towards Penny’s trailer.  Lys’ now bare arm keeps brushing against Penny’s, and the sparkle it sends through her is more than enough to keep her warm.  

“Well, here we are, back at my trailer,” Penny says, stopping and facing Lys.  “Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket.”

As Penny moves to take it off, Lys gently stops her.  

“Please, keep it,” Lys says.  

“Lys!  I couldn’t take your jacket,” Penny says, shaking her head.  

“No worries, Penny.  I have another one, and this one is a little tight for me anyway,” Lys says.  It’s a little white lie; she does have a second jacket, but the one she gave Penny fits her just fine.  “Please, you’d be doing me a favor.”

“Are you sure?” Penny asks, pulling the jacket tight around herself despite her words.

“Definitely!” Lys promises her.  “Besides, it looks good on you.”

“Thank you,” Penny says, smiling at her again.  “This is special.” 

“My pleasure,” Lys says.  She can’t help but smile back whenever Penny smiles at her.  “Take care.”

“Be careful walking back to your farm,” Penny says.  “Sometimes, I worry about you out alone so late at night.”

“I’ll be safe.  It’s sweet of you to worry, though,” Lys says.  “I do appreciate it.”

They spend about another half minute saying their goodbyes before Lys actually does turn and leave.  She tries not to turn back to look at Penny, but she loses that battle. 

When she catches sight of Penny, leaning against the door of the trailer, bundled up in  her jacket and watching her go, a warmth stirs deep inside Lys’ bones. She waves a little at Lys, and Lys waves back before whistling softly the whole way back to her farm.  


End file.
